


What would i do without you?

by Asteradeia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, He is a cute bean who needs love, He will know he's loved idc, I won't let anything happen to my son, I would die for Ralph, Ralph deserves happiness, Reader-Insert, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, ralph x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteradeia/pseuds/Asteradeia
Summary: You were on a winning streak. Maybe life was turning around. First the abandoned house and now this? Nothing could get you down!That is until you felt someone grab you and a knife held against your neck. Hearing. “Ralph doesn’t like intruders. They want to hurt Ralph”Well “Fuck.. “





	What would i do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n) is your name.
> 
> I have no idea what else to use. Like i don't like it but ima us it anyways cause i have no alternative ;)

Walking down the dimly lit street. You’ve been homeless for 2 months now since your girlfriend...well now Ex-girlfriend went too far. Gina had always been kind of violent but the night you left something had changed. She was angry, she had always been jealous and constantly controlling. But that night she was furious. She hated you leaving the house without her. That night you had gone out with some friends. You hadn’t seen them in weeks, they were so worried about you. They didn’t know about the abuse. You kept it hidden well.

Now you look back and all you can think about was if it was your fault. Maybe you enabled her, let her get away with everything. But the one thing about Gina is that she never took no for an answer. Any sign of you going against her wishes ended with some bruises. You'd never understood how bad it was until she went too far. That night she had come home after 4 am, you had been in bed .she had been off her mind of red ice or at least you think she was. Why else would she act so drastically?

You hated it when she did drugs. You tried not to let it get to you but she was terrifying. You just hadn’t realised till she woke you from your slumber after an average night out with the girls. Hearing shouting, her spewing shite like how your life belonged to her and asking where you had gone. She didn’t give you time to answer though. Her arms grabbing you hard leaving purple marks on your shoulders. Then putting you in a chokehold pressing something against your neck. It’s only after you got away that it dawned on you that she was holding a knife. It could have gone much, MUCH worse.

You grabbed her hand pulling it the weapon away from your neck with strength you didn’t know you had. She was sluggish and wasn’t expecting your survival instincts to kick in, neither were you to be fair. Adrenalin pumping in your veins you got as much distance from her as possible, running out of the door. You hadn’t gone back since. You couldn’t go back to that house, she was there. It was no longer your home. You don’t think it ever actually was. To her you were an intruder in her life. In your eyes you were a prisoner.

So here you were walking with your hands in your pockets hunched over with a backpack on. It had a sleeping bag in it. But not much else. You hated sleeping on the sidewalk, out in the open. You were a light sleeper and any noise made you feel panic. Thinking what if Gina was looking for you? What if was there in the shadows waiting to drag you back kicking and screaming? No matter what you wouldn’t let her. You were no longer hers. She never did take rejection well.

Small rain drops hit your face. The raining season was the worst in Detroit. One minute it would be dry and okay, the next it was a monsoon. It didn’t help that it was getting colder and colder. Soon there would be snow and you’d be left to fight the constant fear of hypothermia. You hated not having shelter. Seeing a sign for a motel across the street you signed longingly.

What you’d give to stay in a bed with walls surrounding you no bitter wind cutting you as you slept. Thinking back at any money you had gotten in the day. You had seven dollars and some cents. You glanced at the motel longingly. You could always dream. Walking along you stopped, spotted an abandoned building behind a wire fence. It looked very old and had a high fence around it stopping intruders. Well hidden, and with walls!

Well that could work! It seemed too good to be true but you decided it was worth a look. What could go wrong? You really hope you didn’t jinx that. Gina always said you had bad luck in life. You’re inclined to agree. Gina coming into your life was proof of it.

Making your way across the empty street you glanced around before moving the locked gate so you could go in. It was a tight squeeze but you made it work. The place was bigger than it looked from the street. Two stories, all the windows were boarded up. Who did that? One on the ground floor wasn’t completely covered and you could see in.

The place looked completely abandoned. Perfect! You really wanted to be alone right now. Maybe being always in public was getting to you. Always being on display for people to judge. They didn’t know you. They don’t know what you’ve been put through. You wanted to be angry but you knew it was useless because it just made you sad.

You went to the door and to your surprise it moved without issue. You closed it behind you sighing contentedly at the lack of wind on your back.

“Thank god" you whispered to no one in particular.

You began looking around the house placing your bag next to the fireplace. Other than an off smell the place was amazing. Like everything was old and dirty but who are you to complain? It was a great shelter. You hadn’t heard any movement or seen anyone so far, so that probably meant this place was all to yourself. Whoop Whoop. Crack out a beer and get comfy.

Walking upstairs you found the bedrooms were almost bare. The beds looked disgusting, you were not sleeping there not knowing what those stains were. Is that Brown one blood? Gross.

You went over to the wardrobes to see if anything was in there. Wow you were on a roll. There was sheets. You could totally use more warmth than just your flimsy sleeping bag. You grabbed them all putting them downstairs. And took out your sleeping bag laying it on the ground. Placing the sheets on top and rolling one to be a slight pillow. You were proud of your makeshift bed. Who said you weren’t a survivor.

You then looked at the fire place wrapping your arms around yourself. Not moving and getting over the excitement of finding the house. You now realised how cold you actually ARE. It was just as freezing in here as outside. Just minus the awful wind and rain. Which was a huge plus. But warmth would be nice right now. You could wrap up in your new top quality bed but you were still wet so that seemed like a bad idea. But also you might do that if you can’t find anything.

You moved about looking for anything that could help you dry off a bit. Your eyes landed on a small box on an over turned table, your heart leaping. No way... Holy shit that is a box of matches? You were on a winning streak. Maybe like was turning around. First the abandoned place and now this? Nothing could get you down!

That is until you felt something grab you and a knife held against your neck. Hearing. “Ralph doesn’t like intruders. They want to hurt Ralph”

Well “Fuck.. “ You didn’t mean to say that out loud but too late. You feel an odd sense of de ja vu.

 What’s with you and knifes? You’re starting to really hate them.  If you survive this you never want to see one again. You tried to readjust but felt the pressure on your neck increase. Deciding that was most definitely not a good idea unless one has a death wish, you stop moving all together.

Trying to keep your voice steady you took a shaky breath. You hate this... There’s always a catch. Yeah you find a place out of the bad weather but now you might die. For fucks sake. You decide not to say any of that and just reply.

“I’m sorry. I just needed a place to sleep. I swear I didn’t know anyone was here." The pressure lightened and you relaxed momentarily. If you could just not die. That would be just great. Peachy good to be honest.

He suddenly pushed you forward making you stumble slightly. When you turned, you felt the knife digging over your heart instead. Well isn’t this much better!

You look at your assailant and blink. Oh…It was an Android. You’d seen ones like him before. You think... But you couldn’t place where. Wait? Was it more dangerous that he was an Android rather than a human? He seemed a conflicting mix of angry and fearful. Maybe… More dangerous?...  It was really hard to tell. He didn’t seem to be completely there.

You needed to get him to stop pointing that knife at you. It was starting to really freak you out. Like if he’s going to kill you at least make it fast. Okay.. So make him feel like you aren’t a threat. You aren’t actually a threat. So this should be easy.

“Ralph doesn’t like humans. Nonono he doesn’t. They hurt Ralph.”

OKay so his name was Ralph. That’s a good start. You put your hands up so he could see them. Kind of a show of good faith, on your part.

“Well... I won’t do anything to you .... I promise" he seemed to hesitate. “I don’t like hurting anyone" Ralph's piercing blue eyes looking into yours. You momently thought he was going to just straight up attack you but he slowly pulled the knife away. You finally let out a breath. Thank God that was over.

“You won’t hurt ralph?” you shook your head.

“I promise" he smiled at that making your heart jump. He was kinda cute when he wasn’t threating you. He’s probably been through a lot if he’s so distrustful of people. That kind of makes you sad.

He then frowned looking ashamed. “Ralph is sorry. When he gets scared he can’t control himself" You want to laugh. HE was scared. But you didn’t have the energy. Today had been stressful. I guess being threatened really takes it out of you emotionally. Who would have thought?

“Ralph right?” he nodded.

You picked up the matches slowly just in case sudden movements would make him decide he wanted you at knife point again. Staying still would probably be best but a fire would really calm your nerves. Also you’re still wet and shivering hard now.

“I’m (y/n)...It’s okay. I forgive you... just. Can you put away the knife? It’s making me really nervous.” You said warily glancing down at the weapon. He blinked at it like he didn’t know he still had it. Then he just put his arm under his cloak so it was covering his weapon. Well small graces you suppose. No longer feeling as paranoid you put on a fire. Burning some wood you found in the room.

You hunker down in front of the fire and Ralph just watches you then looks at the wall. Maybe you should be more freaked but like he seemed upset about threating you so he…probably…won’t do it again.. Hopefully..

When you were slightly warmer you looked back at him. He hadn’t really moved. Which you guess might be an android thing? Is it? You actually didn’t know much about androids. They weren’t something you could afford.

“Hey Ralph?” He jumped like he hadn’t known you were there.

He looked kind of scared but not too much so maybe it was fine.

“Is it okay for me to stay? Just for the night?” He looked wide eyed then looked to the wall again. He stayed like that for a while and you patiently waited putting your hands up to the fire. If he was going to kick you out you might as well enjoy the warmth that you have now.

“(y/n) can stay! She is a nice human” You laugh lightly. Ralph was okay. He was kind of adorable with the way he talked. You decided to get to know him because you were staying the night. It might make it less awkward later on.

“This is your place?” Ralph nodded

“Sometimes Humans come but Ralph jus-“He stopped like he didn’t want to finish it. Well that wasn’t weird. You decide to just ignore whatever that was.

“How long have you been living here?” He opened his mouth suddenly speaking so fast. Which was surprising as it was terrifying.

“Ralph has been living here for 4 weeks since he escaped. He got away from the humans yes yes! They hurt ralph you see. They burnt Ralph He has scars see!” He practically sprinted at you pointing at the side of his face with the knife. You’ve never tried to move away from someone so fast. You were almost in the fire by now.

The flames burning your back slightly. ”He has-!“ He stopped his advance a few feet away from you when he saw the fear on your face. Then he looked at you, and so many emotions went across his face that you were taken back. Shock, worry, Fear, Shame and the finally acceptance. It was really strange to be able to see someone’s thoughts so openly displayed on their face. Especially an android. Maybe if you were better at reading people you could tell what he actually was thinking.

He then hung his head. “Ralph is...sorry he gets excited...” You just nod moving forward slightly. The heat was starting to burn you. “Ralph cannot control himself sometimes” You listen to him and try and not seem so afraid. It was making him worry which made you feel guilty.

“It’s... Okay ralph... Just...Just don’t run at me again…with... A Knife” You eyed his hand as his eyes widened. You just continue. “…It scares me.” Ralph flinched and suddenly looked like he was about to cry. Which just confused you so much.

“Ralph is sorry! He didn’t mean to scare (y/n)... (y/n) is the first human to be nice to ralph since...” He ran his hand over his face. That’s when you noticed the huge scarring on his face. There was huge cuts along his cheek and eye. Could he even see out of that? That must have been what he was going to show you. It looked painful. Can androids feel pain?  You kind of hoped not, not after seeing something like that. Also they couldn’t heal so it would be torture if he could. Considering he seemed to not mind touching it himself maybe he was fine.

“Ralph doesn’t like humans….” You nod. He already told you that. If someone did that to you, you’d hate them. “But (y/n) is nice… She won’t hurt ralph...Ralph won’t hurt her” He was mumbling to himself.

“Okay…Thanks Ralph” You watched him as he walked over to a table at the stairs. He took out his knife. Staring at it and hovering it over table. His hand shacked slightly like it was pained him and he let the sharp object drop with a clank. You watched it stop wobbling on the desk. Ralph turned to you smiling proudly. This android was dangerous and was something you should be worried about staying under the same roof as. But looking at the sparkles in his eyes and the way his dimple’s widened. You couldn’t help smile back.

“Does (y/n) feel safer?” You laugh as he moved away from the desk carefully. Not coming too close to you but close enough that you can see the way his fingers twitched. Like it was reacting to not holding the knife anymore.

“Yeah… I feel safer...”  He sits a little bit away from you. Probably trying not to make you nervous. How sweet. Ralph didn’t want to hurt you. He was just lost. It’s kind of like you are. Both just trying to get by. You let your shoulders relax.   

“Thanks Ralph…” He beamed at you. Crossing his legs and holding his feet. He looked so happy. You wondered if Ralph has had any good interactions with humans. Or if he has talked to anyone since he escaped? He doesn’t seem to handle talking to people well.

Maybe you could change that? But you were so exhausted.

“Ralph…I’m going to head to bed” Ralph blinked.

“Oh! Humans require rest! Yes! (y/n) must sleep!” He got up walking away into a back room. Leaving you. That was abrupt…What?

“Ralph will let (y/n) sleep…He will not disturb her! No no. She is human. She needs-”

He said rushing out of the room. You laugh. What the fuck? Ralph is so strange but also considerate you guess. It melted your heart watching him go rambling about how you needed to sleep. Maybe you were safe here. He couldn’t be a bad person when he couldn’t hide his emotions at all. He didn’t seem like a bad person. He didn’t want you to be afraid of him. And to your surprise you couldn’t help but think he was adorable. His mannerisms and ticks were kind of cute. Maybe Ralph just needed a friend? Someone he could rely on.

 As you settled down in your makeshift bed. Just before you lost to your exhaustion you called him.

“Hey Ralph!” He quickly poked his head out of the door. He seemed like he was expecting something to be wrong. Which wasn’t the case at all.

“I just wanted to say goodnight! And…..Thanks for letting me stay…. I’ll chat to you in the morning.” Rubbing your eyes you look at Ralph to see shock on his face. Until he turned shyly away saying. You didn’t know Androids get flustered? Or nervous? This was an interesting experience.

“Goodnight (y/n). Ralph will see you in the morning” A small smile came onto your face and you let sleep consume you.

You would find a new place to stay tomorrow. For now you let yourself feel content wrapped in warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at my hostel. Tis a cool place. All my roommates are adorably nice.
> 
> I love Ralph so much. He is my one true love. 
> 
> haha JOKES on you i love all my android children equally. xD 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy!


End file.
